1. Field
The following description relates to a communication device for detecting a collision in an operating frequency band and another frequency band, and a communication method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A wireless sensor network may detect information about an object, a body, and an environment using various miniaturized sensors, and may store and process the detected information to be used to recognize and/or diagnose a condition. The wireless sensor network may assign a computing technology and a communication function to an object to form a network infrastructure.
A wireless sensor network has been used in an external environment for a service of monitoring conditions, such as, for example, a temperature, humidity, a vibration, and a power control. A wireless sensor network has also been used in various fields, such as, for example, a smart car service that delivers a control signal and monitoring information between main components of a car and a smart grid optimizing energy usage. Even further, a wireless sensor network has been used for application services, such as, for example, home automation and mobile health care, which enhance the convenience of a user by connecting multiple information devices, wireless sensors, electronic devices, and other types of devices around the user.
A wireless sensor network may include an IEEE 802.15 wireless personal area network (WPAN). The wireless sensor network may provide a long-term service using a limited amount of battery power, and thus, each layer of the wireless sensor network may be optimized to reduce power consumption. For example, a physical layer may be designed to include constraints on power consumption, and a media access control (MAC) layer and an application layer may minimize power consumption due to communication, through effective use of a transmission technology.